The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor technology. Specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to resistive memory device structure and its manufacturing methods for a resistive random access memory (RRAM).
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a rewritable memory technology that can significantly improve the durability and data transfer speed. In an RRAM, each resistive-type memory cell is capable of storing one bit of data. Each memory cell has a large conductive bridge between the upper and lower electrodes. The conductive bridge forms a conductive path, which, depending on the applied voltage, can switch between a conducting state and a non-conducting state. This property can be used to store information.
Compared with the spin-transfer torque magnet resistance RAM (STT-MRAM), RRAM has similar retention times and reading times, but RRAM has a higher programming current and a longer programming time higher than STT-MRAM. For example, RRAM usually has approximately 1E-4A programming current and about 50 ns programming time. In contrast, STT-MRAM usually has approximately 1E-5A programming current and about 10 ns programming time.